poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Honor to Us All
Honor to Us All is a song from the Disney film Mulan. It is sung by Mulan, her mother, Grandmother Fa, the groomers, and townspeople. During this film, Mulan arrived at the town to get ready for the Matchmaker. But her mother Fa Li was not impressed with her looking dirty with twigs and straws on her hair. So, she took Mulan to the bath house to get cleaned up, as the Bather strips her down and throws Mulan into a wooden bath tub. Mulan shivers in the tub, due to the water being cold as her mother reminded her that it would have been warm if Mulan would have been there on time. After being wash and polish, Mulan gets her hair styled up with good fortunate and heads to the dressing shop to get dressed up. Finally, she gets some make-up applied and a flower comb on her hair. Soon, her grandmother attached Cri-Kee in the cage on the back of Mulan, just for luck. Lyrics Original Bather: This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse Mulan: It's freezing! Fa Li: It would've been warm if you were here on time. Bather: We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all Fa Li: Mulan, what's this? Mulan: Uh...notes. In case I forget something. Grandmother Fa: Hold this. We're going to need more luck than I thought. Hairdressers: Wait and see When we're through Boys will gladly go to war for you With good fortune And a great hairdo You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this could be the day Dressmakers: Men want girls with good taste Calm Fa Li: Obedient Dressmakers: Who work fast-paced Fa Li: With good breeding Dressmakers: And a tiny waist You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: We all must serve our emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons Makeup Artist and Fa Li (In a round): When we're through, you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale" You'll bring honor to us all Fa Li: There-you're ready. Grandma Fa: Not yet. An apple for serenity... A pendant for balance... Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it Now, add a cricket just for luck And even you can't blow it Mulan: Ancestors Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall Mulan and Girls: Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker Villagers: Destiny Guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll Girls and Villagers: Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all Trivia *This song will be in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Mulan Songs